"Dubaj jako podtekst Wariackiego Wyścigu..."
Total Drama: World Trip - odcinek 9 Peru, Machu Picchu - Pokład Samolotu Tym razem nie doszło do omawiania poprzedniego odcinka. Don, jego ekipa i zawodnicy dalej są na miejscu ceremonii eliminacji. Don: Jeszcze mam dwie rzeczy do ogłoszenia! Stephanie: Aha. No to przyśpiesz z tym gadaniem bo chcę iść już spać -,- Don: Spokojnie, Stephanie... Stephanie: Teraz to specjalnie przedłużasz... ty to kochasz nas wykańczać. O co ci chodzi? Jprdl. Don: Teraz stosunkowo drużyny są w układzie 4-4-4. Na tę chwilę taki skład nadal zostaje, ale następne państwo zadecyduje o tym, jak przebiegnie twist! Iris: Supi :D Iris (PZ): Wyleciały te dwie kurwy, mogę wreszcie zająć się jutro tymi od Mariny and The Diamonds ;))) Don: Dobra... jeśli np. Niezgodni przegraliby następne wyzwanie, to najpierw oni głosują na osobę, która ma wylecieć z gry, a następnie dwie przejdą do drużyny, która wygrała wyzwanie i jedna do tej z drugim miejscem i od tej chwili oficjalny koniec systemu trzech drużyn. Oklaski. Don: Kochacie mnie... :P Drugi świetny news jest taki, że Marcus, Nastasia i Zach mają karę! Nastasia: Społeczną? :O Don: Tak jakby :) Dzisiaj nie będziecie mogli spać w pierwszej klasie po tym co zrobiliście :) Jen: A co oni zrobili? Stephanie: Jebali się... Nastasii włącza się bulwers. Nastasia: Ty się jebiesz, uważaj na słowa, kretynko! Mierzy ją wzrokiem. Stephanie: Zluzuj ten okres... Nastasia: Ładnie o sobie mówisz :> Stephanie: Jeszcze jeden taki durny komentarz i dostaniesz w mordę pusta locho >:( Nastasia: Jprdl. Weź się nie irytuj :') Jen i Devin powstrzymują Stephanie od podniesienia ręki na Nastasię. Aisha: A co ze mną? :-/ Marcus: Wygląda na to kochanie, że będziesz musiała spać tam sama... Aisha: Nie dam rady O_O Don: Aisha wyznaczy jedną osobę, która będzie spała z nią w Pierwszej Klasie opórcz tej, która ma karę :) Mruga okiem do pozostałego składu Mariny and The Diamonds. Zach: I tak mi na tym nie zależy... Aisha: Kto chce? xD Las rąk, dziewczyna obserwuje drużynę Niezgodnych. Uśmiecha się. Aisha: No to może Jen? :) Widziałam cię w Wariackim Wyścigu, jestem twoją fanką! :D Obie zaczęły piszczeć ze szczęścia. Iris: Nie żeby coś, ale darujcie sobie ten żałosny teatrzyk... Nastasia: Bo? -.- Iris: Gówno. Piszczycie jakbyście miały zaraz dochodzić... ;____; Nastasia: Widzę pani gotowa na wpierdol jutro ;) Iris: Powodzenia. Przydają się takim pustym lalkom jak ty. Nastasia warczy i zagryza zęby. Nastasia (PZ): Niech czasami ta ropucha się nie zesra lub spojrzy w lustro, zanim zacznie oceniać innych. Tandetna parodia Królowy Śniegu (please) Don: Cóż... idźcie do siebie! Zawody. Don: Pora na Total Drama: World Trip! Czołówka sezonu Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds ''Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pokład Samolotu Pierwsza Klasa Aisha i Jen zadowolone biegną do Pierwszej Klasy, gdzie będą mogły zacząć robić różne ekscytujące rzeczy. '''Jen: A ty tak na serio? :( Iris: Niech pomyślę... Obejmuje ją sarkastycznym wzrokiem. Iris: ...gadam z szmatą, kurwą i tym gównem. Nie spinajcie dup. Można zawsze się zmienić >:) Na gorsze. Stephanie: Pozwolę się z tym nie zgodzić. Jestem popularna. Iris: W rankingu największych żałosnych ludzi :P Stephanie: W ryj chcesz oberwać? Iris: Zatańczmy :3 Stephanie wypięła jej język. Stephanie: No ale tego się nie spodziewałaś. Rudolph ziewnął. Iris: Patrz, jak przynudzasz. Claudia: O co walczycie? Iris: O złote majtki. Teraz ona z tym Devin'em będą się pierdolić. XD Wskazuje ich palcem. Stephanie tradycyjnie rzuca się na Iris i wybija jej siekacza. Stephanie: To cię oduczy mnie wyzywać, białaczko! -,- Iris: Żałosne... Strzela facepalm'a. (Iris - PZ): Będę musiała jakoś sprawić, żeby Stephanie wyleciała pierwsza po niedługim połączeniu. Teraz dziewiąty odcinek, a obstawiam ich z dwanaście, czyli połączenie nastąpi... już niedługo ;) Pierwsza Klasa Lao Chi'emu udało się dostać do środka. Tam idealnie trafił szpiegował Jen, która w tym czasie słuchała muzyki. Jen: "And i wonder if you know How it really feals To be left outside alone When it's could out here Now baby you should know ..." W tym momencie wszedł Lao Chi. Lao Chi: Co tam skarbie? ;) Jen: Lulz. Co kurwa? Ja miałabym być z tobą? W czyichś snach.. Chrząka. Lao Chi: Wcale nie mówiłem, że cię kocham. Jen: Ej, a... Lao Chi: Czego? :P Jen: PRZYMKNIJ SIĘ! Ścisnęła pięść. Lao Chi: Grozisz mi? Słusznie! :( Dobra, muszę skupić się na Nastasii. Nastasia całowała się z Zach'em, a obok niej zjawił się dyktafon z napisem "Tytuł Klątwy". Nastasia: Znowu? Włącza kasetę. Wiedźma: „Widzę, że dalej mi nie wierzysz. Dzisiaj będziesz musiała zmierzyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi o władzę w zadaniu. Nagranie ulega samozniszczeniu...” Dyskietka przepaliła się, Nastasia rzuciła nią w Stephanie. Nastasia: Upsi, nie zauważyłam cię :') Stephanie: Nimfomanka... (Nastasia - PZ): Mogliby chociaż trochę zluzować waginy... Don: Czas na zadanie! Otóż zwie się ono „zbiorowym tenisem”! Lao Chi: Penisem... Stephanie: Pasujesz do Nastasii, ciotex! :') (Nastasia - PZ): Jeszcze jeden taki komentarz, a jej za moment włożę pogrzebacz w dupsko -.- Jen: Don, mówisz to wyzwanie? Don: Polega ono na tym, że będziecie grali w „biegańca z pytaniami”. Raczej grę w tytułowego biegańca znacie, ale jeszcze żeby móc przejść na drugą stronę i zyskać punkt dla drużyny (nie odpowiesz = nie odpadasz, ale nie zyskasz punktu kluczowego) trzeba odpowiedzieć prawidłowo na pytanie z dziedziny sezonów od Wyspy Totalnej Porażki do Wyspy Pahkitew. (Iris - PZ): Pierdolę takie wyzwania... od tego mamy kujonki -,- Don: Więc tak... trzeba tu orientować się w programie i dobrze grać ;) Wyeliminowani z zadania jesteście wtedy, gdy źle odbijecie. Jeśli zostaną dwie osoby z innych drużyn, toczy się runda „nagłej śmierci” - gdzie grają w tradycyjnego tenisa ziemnego. Devin: W biegańca gramy na korcie do tenisa ziemnego? :OOO Don: Tak jest zabawniej ;) Zaczynamy!!! Wszyscy się ustawiają. Zadanie Na początku stoją Claudia i Rudolph. Piłkę ma Rudolph i wybija na „out”. Don: Mamy pierwszego wyeliminowanego! Claudia odbija do Aisha'y, ta przebija dalej. Don: Aisha, w jakiej lokalizacji rozgrywał się sezon Planu Totalnej Porażki? Aisha: W Londynie? MaTD strzela facepalm'a. Marcus: Popierdoliło cię? -.- Aisha: Kochanie... ;_; Marcus: Tylko idiotka mogłaby tak odpowiedzieć! Nastasia: Aisha! Ale przecież plan znajdował się na Belfaście! Wszyscy strzelili podwójnego facepalm'a. Devin: Jedna lepsza od drugiej. Don: Ktoś ma ochotę odpowiedzieć? Bo nie wiem czy mi się chce śmiać czy płakać... Zach: To jest Ontario. Don: Prawie... Iris: TORONTO! Don: Punkt dla Żelek. MaTD, ogarnijcie się. Nastasia: Zach, miałeś tę wiedzę w jednym palcu! Marcus: Zaraz... ty im będziesz mówić, co mają robić? Ja jestem kapitanem! Nastasia: Trzeba było odpowiedzieć za swoją dziewczynę :) Marcus: Dobra przyjaciółka powinna wspierać drugą ;) Iris: W głupocie? Zgadzam się. Nastasia: Mówi to ta, która nie ma tu żadnych przyjaciół. :') Iris: Widząc sukę i naiwną kretynkę, tu raczej przyjaciół nie da się znaleźć... Devin: Rzeczywiście. Tylko, że to wyłącznie twoja opinia. My się jakoś możemy dogadać :) Stephanie: Weź do niej nic nie mów, bo nie mogę jej słuchać. Iris: Ciebie też się nie da zdziro >:) Teraz odbija Stephanie, poprawnie. Don: Największy wróg Scott'a w Plejadzie Gwiazd? Stephanie: Mal? Don: Zyskujecie pierwszy punkt, Niezgodni! Stephanie odbija do Lao Chi'ego, ten nie odbija. Don: Czy to tylko u facetów jest zauważalne? Odpadasz... Lao Chi: Jen, wierzę w ciebie! <3 Jen marszczy brwi. Jen: Błagam... Teraz Jen odbija poprawnie do Jay'a. Don: Teraz zrobię tak, że kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. Które postacie z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie nie posiadały w ogóle taśmy przesłuchań? Jay: Owen, Gwen... Don: Dziękuję... Jen: Nie wiem :c Marcus: Ja wiem! To byli Alejandro, Sierra i Blaineley. Wyłącznie oni w ogóle nie mieli audycji do programu. Don: Pierwszy punkt! :) Marcus: That was easy... Na szczęście teraz on odbija, tak samo jak i Iris. Don: Kto wyleciał w trzecim odcinku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew? Marcus: Amy. Iris: Nie oglądałam -.- Don: A trzeba było oglądać. MaTD zyskuje drugi punkt! Nastasia: A kiedy my coś zrobimy? -.- Marcus: Jezu, nie marudź. Ważne, że nie musisz nic robić, aby wygrywać... tak to później cię o to poproszę. Nastasia: Nie liczysz się z naszym zdaniem! Kapitan jest tylko wtedy, kiedy i zgrana drużyna! Iris: Wow, nikt z nas by o tym nie pomyślał... Nastasia: Odczep się czarownico ;) (Iris - PZ): Trzeba zacząć bawić się w tę klątwę... i to natychmiast. Kiedy Nastasia odbijała, jakiś piorun zagrzmił niepostrzeżenie. Tak samo przy Zachu, Nastasia zrobiła niedozwolone odbicie, a Zach je „powtórzył”. Don: Oboje musicie pożegnać się z zadaniem. Nastasia: Lol -.- (Iris - PZ): Ciekawe kto to zrobił ;) Ja zaczęłam grzmić na korcie, bo mam mini i-pad'a głośnego. Jen: Czy wy też słyszeliście ten grzmot? Iris: Nie. Możemy się zająć grą? :) Jen kiwa głową na tak. Devin odbija prawidłowo do Aisha'y. Marcus: Dasz sobie radę kochanie :P Aisha: Dzięki :-/ (Aisha - PZ): Pamiętaj o rocznicy :-/ Aisha odbija też dobrze. Don: Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie odpowiesz głupio. Główny antagonista na Planie Totalnej Porażki? Devin: Justin? Aisha: Courtney >_< Don: Trzeci punkt dla MaTD! Teraz za to przed sobą stanęły Iris i Stephanie. Stephanie: Przegrasz ;) Iris: To ja mam piłkę ;) Stephanie: Co z tego? Iris robi „ścinę”, którą Stephanie z łatwością obroniła. Stephanie: Ogrywaj tak innych c: Iris: Ciebie c: Stephanie: Słabe c; Don: Zapomniałem dodać, że drużyna, w której osoba nie stanie do „nagłej śmierci”, dostaje -2 punkty, drugie miejsce 2 punkty, a zwycięska osoba 5 punktów, więc radzę wam lepiej grać ;) Dobra, gdzie wylądowali zawodnicy w 22 odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie? Iris: Chile :) Stephanie: Giń wiedźmo... Don: Drugi punkt dla Żelek. Piłka w rękach Claudii. Odbija do Jen. Don: W jakim odcinku Mal ujawnia się po raz pierwszy? Jen: 2 odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Don: Prawda :) Drugi punkt! Marcus odbija do Jay'a i ten też odbija. (Jay - PZ): Co raz to lepiej mi idzie ;d Don: Ile osób zostało wyeliminowanych ogólnie w Kanadzie? (biorąc pod uwagę Totalną Porażką w Trasie) Jay: Trzy, bo Niagara jest skomplikowana jeśli chodzi o mapę. Leży po stronie USA i Kanady. Marcus: Cztery - i nie owijaj w bawełnę łamago :3 Don: Czwarty punkt dla MaTD! (Iris - PZ): Aha... warto wiedzieć. (Jay - PZ): Żal.pl Devin i Aisha ponownie na korcie. Znowu prawidłowo odbijają. Don: Jakie były odcinki bez eliminacji w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd? Devin: Odcinek piąty! Chyba... (Devin - PZ): Albo mi się pomyliło z Totalną Porażką w Trasie? Przed This Becomes Anihillation oglądałem razem z Carrie trzeci sezon. Don: Prawidłowa odpowiedź! ;) Tym razem Jen odbija na Iris. Niestety, Jen kusi i musi zostać wyeliminowana. Don: Iris, czy zawodnicy zwiedzili wyspę Wawanakwa na Planie? Iris: Nie. Lol. O... Don: Źle :) Odwiedzili w 4 odcinku. Iris: Chuj z takim czymś >:( Stephanie: Nie bluzgaj :') Dalej na odbicia walczą Jay i Stephanie. Don: Kto wyeliminował Lindsay na... Stephanie: TA JEBANA SUKA HEATHER! Don: Zadziwiająco dobrze. Macie chyba już trzy punkty. Iris: Oni mają dwa :) Stephanie: Dwa możesz mieć lima, żałosna locho C': Don: Nieeee... macie 4 punkty. Iris: Co -.- Don: Ale za to Żelki mają więcej członków. Więc jest jakby wyrównane. Iris: Nie -.- Claudia przeciwko Marcus'owi. Niestety jej paletka poleciała w złą stronę. Claudia: O nie :( Don: Przykro mi. Odpadasz. Claudia odchodzi z żalem. Marcus odbija do Devin'a. Don: Podaj numery odcinka i sezon - Paintball z pijawkami Marcus: Trzeci odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Wtedy Mike tak seksownie się rozebrał. :( (Iris - PZ): Ceremonia >:( I co jeszcze??!?!?!? Rozgrywa się finał w zadaniu. Marcus vs Devin. Don: Przypominam, że 8 punktów mają Marina and The Diamonds, a 6 Niezgodni. Czyli każdy może wygrać! ;) Daje piłkę Devin'owi. Ten na początek źle odbija. Marcus: Jak na razie 1-0. Devin odbija drugi raz, ale ściną. Marcus tego nie zdołał odbić. Don: Mamy 1-1! Mija 30 minut. Teraz sytuacja jest równa: 10-10. Grają do złotego punktu rozgrywki. Devin ma piłkę. Odbijają pięć razy, Devin odbija znowu, a Marcus... NIE ODBIJA!!! Don: DEVIN zyskuje jedenasty punkt i tym samym jest 11-10-0! :D Niezgodni wygrywają wyzwanie! :) Niezgodni: TAK! <3 Wszyscy cieszą się ze szczęścia, u Żelek sytuacja wygląda trochę inaczej. Don: Zapraszam za pięć minut na ceremonię. Dziś wszystko się już wyjaśni :) Ceremonia Żelki są obrażone. Don: Zaczynamy najpierw od tradycyjnego głosowania. Dwie osoby z tej drużyny przejdą do Niezgodnych, jedna do MaTD i od tej chwili koniec z Żelkami i kapitaństwem Iris. (Iris - PZ): Żal mi wszystkich. No dobra, teraz podpuścić Nastasii nagranie, że to był rodzaj klątwy c': No ok. Namówiłam Jay'a i Claudię do głosowania na Lao Chi'ego. Oby posłuchali. Don: Zaczynam rozdawanie wafelków. Wręczam je... ... ... ... ... ... Claudii i Jay'owi! (0 głosów) Iris jest dumna z siebie, a Lao Chi stresuje się. Don: Na wylocie mamy: Iris - która staje się następną Veronicą, w dodatku mogłaby wywalić już czwartą osobę z gry, a Lao Chi - przywalasz się do Jen i nie skupiasz się przez to. Dodatkowo widziałem co robiłeś z portretem Jen... przez ciebie Izzy ma koszmar... stosunkiem 3-1 wyleci stąd... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... LAO CHI! :) Pakuj się napaleńcu! Lao Chi: Ech... mogę coś powiedzieć do Jen? Iris: Niech pomyślmy... nie. Wypchnęła go z samolotu. Don: Dobra, czyli pozbyliśmy się siódmej osoby. Teraz pora na zdecydowanie się (krótkie), kto gdzie przechodzi ;) Iris namawia Claudię i Jay'a do swojej strategii. Iris: Załóżmy teraz sojusz. Claudia: W celu? Iris: Ja na spokojnie rozwalę MaTD, a wy będziecie mieli bezpieczeństwo :D Potem podziękujecie mi za tę przysługę podczas połączenia drużyn ;) Jay: Okej :) Claudia: No nie wiem... (Claudia - PZ): Trochę jej nie ufam. Chociaż wywaliła najbardziej przeszkadzające osoby. (Iris - PZ): Tak. W ten sposób wywaliłam tych trochę mocniejszych, a dwójkę słabeuszy wzięłam do sojuszu. Teraz wystarczy, że rozproszę Marcus'a i Nastasię, a potem na Jen przyjdzie czas >:) Iris: Ja do MaTD, oni do Niezgodnych. Pa. Claudia i Jay idą zadowoleni do Niezgodnych, Iris z podstępnym uśmieszkiem kieruje się w stronę MaTD. Don: No i następny małolat wyleciał! Czy Marcus przypomni sobie o rocznicy? Czy Jen stanie się popularna wśród uczestników? Jaką strategię szykuje Iris? Dowiedzcie się w nowym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip! Zaciemnienie. Materiał dodatkowy Sala Podsumowań. Widoczna jest tylko paczka do Indii, dodatkowo z ogromną masą ilości słodyczy. ???: Hmmm, jedzenie! Małe stópki kierowały się do żarcia, obok pojawił się cień posturą przypominający Tom'a. Tom: Haha :D Już niedługo się ciebie pozbędę. :P Kog'Maw: Tylko jedzenie! <3 Jego słodziutki ryjek wystawia się już do jedzenia. Pazurki podobnie, a kwas toczy się z pyska. Kog'Maw: Hmmm, no to dasz jedzenie czy sam mam po nie przyjść? :))) Tom: Tak. Jeszcze trochę... Kog'Maw: Głębiej! Szybciej! Mocniej! Już blisko. (please) Tom: Aha... -.- Kog'Maw: Poleciłbym ci coś, ale pewnie się nie zgodzisz. No to dobra? Jedzonko i Malzahar na mnie czekają! <3 Tom: Kto kurwa... Kog'Maw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_JAuZexG7o -> włącz sobie to, ale ja sobie wpieprzę żarełko. :( Tom wywala woreczek do kontenera, a ten podlatuje godzinę potem do samolotu. Samolot znika w widnokrągu, Tom ma podstępny uśmieszek. Tom: Już po nim :3 Indie to najgorsze państwo tego świata wobec wybryków ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki